Treasure Hunters 2: Secrets Revealed
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: In the Treasure Hunters sequel; Natara's past is revealed. -New Story Idea- Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**I've almost finished my story 'Maybe' and I've been working on this for a while. It's the sequel to my story 'Treasure Hunters, Williams and Fallon' I hope you like it because I'm really looking forward to writing this! :D **

**Anyway here's the first chapter, I hope you enjoy it! XD**

* * *

_'In 1954, a great archaeologist named Jared M. West set out on an expedition in the search of a lost city; only to disappear three months later. Many legends have surfaced over the decades as to what happened to West and his team but to this day no theories have been proven.'_

12 Years Earlier…

**Natara:**" And you're sure that this mysterious city exists? But it's just a myth everyone knows that!"

**Shawn:**" Jared M. West was a great archaeologist in his field at the time Nat; I know he wouldn't have wasted his life chasing a myth!"

Natara sighs deeply while closing her notebook and placing it on the desk in front of her as she glances back at Shawn.

**Natara:**" But there is no solid evidence to prove West's theory!"

**Shawn:**" Maybe that's what the history books say; but according to my findings West kept a log of all his research during the time leading up to his expedition! I just have to find it!"

Natara sighs once again as she rises to her feet and walks towards the bookcase stood near the desk. As she pulled history books from the shelves; she looked back at Shawn quietly observing him as he read eagerly through his notes once more.

**Natara:**" You know that this idea of yours is crazy right?"

Shawn scoffed as he stood and walked towards her, grabbing a book from the shelf above her head.

**Shawn:**" It's just as crazy as your theory that Malachi Charles Fallon has any living descendants."

**Natara:**" There is nothing in those history books that gives me the impression that he never had children! For all you know his descendants could be walking the earth right now!"

**Shawn:**" I highly doubt that!"

**Natara:**" Well believe what you want, but I have a feeling that they're out there somewhere I just have a feeling in my-"

**Shawn:**" Please do not say in your gut! Because I prefer to trust my brain for that kind of thing! In my opinion; if the facts don't support it, it doesn't exist!"

* * *

Present Day…

**Mal:**" Natara? Natara!"

**Natara:**" Hmmm?"

Natara snaps out of her daydream as she turned back to face Mal.

**Mal:**" I said are you okay?"

**Natara:**" Oh yes I'm fine."

**Kai:**" Hey lovebirds, just a heads up that we will be landing in two hours!"

**Mal:**" Thanks Kai."

Mal quickly turned back to face Natara as she picked up a discarded history book and quickly scanned through the pages.

**Mal:**" Okay, so how far away are we from this temple."

**Natara:**" Well according to the map's coordinates, it places the temple in the northwest of the Atlantic ocean."

**Mal:**" Alright so once we land we just have to-"

At that moment Mal is cut off as the plane shakes furiously, as Natara glances at Mal deep panic sets into her face. The plane continues to shake viciously as Mal tries to steady himself in his seat, he felt the gravity shift around him throwing both him and Natara around the plane.

**Mal:**" Kai what the hell happened?!"

**Kai:**" Just experiencing some technical difficulties!"

Natara clutched to her seat for dear life as Mal made his way over to her. While Kai gripped the controls tightly as the plane continued to swirl out of control.

**Kai:**" Come on baby don't let me down now!"

The plane continued rocking furiously when all of a sudden, Mal felt himself falling vertically as the plane fell from the sky. He held on tightly to Natara's hand, determined not to let go. After glancing into Natara's eyes one more time, he heard a deafening crash as the plane plummeted to the ground, leaving Mal in the dark.

* * *

As Mal's consciousness slowly flooded back, he opened his eyes to see tall trees gently swaying in the breeze above him. Hearing his deep echoed breathes as he panted, he slowly pulled himself to his feet as he looked around at his strange unknown surroundings. The smell of burning fuel and metal caused him to screw up his nose as it filled his nostrils. Narrowing his eyes into the distance, he quickly located the site of the wreckage from the thick black clouds of smoke that slowly floated up into the air. Without a second thought Mal sprinted through the dense jungle trees and bushes towards the wreckage, frantically searching for Natara and Kai.

After finding his way to the beach, Mal ran towards the plane wreckage. As he slowly approached he heard tapping and heavy coughing sounds.

**Mal:**" Nat!"

**Natara:**" Mal I'm here!"

Mal was quick to spring to life as he pulled what parts of the wreckage he could apart, to find Natara under the debris. He carefully pulled her out, trying to avoid causing her any more injures as he gently placed her on the ground holding her close.

**Mal:**" Oh Thank god you're okay!"

**Natara:**" *Koff Koff* what the hell happened?"

**Mal:**" I'm not sure, where's Kai?"

**Natara:**" I don't know."

After salvaging whatever aid and tools they could from the plane wreckage, Mal and Natara sat tending to their wounds. Natara winced in pain as Mal finished stitching up a deep cut on her shoulder.

**Mal:**" Sorry almost done."

As Mal finishes, he glances at his wife and smiles sadly. Natara stands to her feet and looks around at the landscape behind them. As she narrows her eyes, her face floods with realization.

**Natara:**" I know this place."

**Mal:**" You do? Then I suppose you can tell us where the hell we are!"

**Natara:**" Actually I have no idea."

**Mal:**" What?"

**Natara:**" I mean, this place looks familiar but I've only ever seen it in history books. I never knew the place actually existed."

Mal stands to his feet and joins Natara as she continues to observe their crash site.

**Mal:**" Well before we do anything, we need to find Kai! I hope to god that little weirdo is still alive!"

Natara laughs in spite of herself as she turns back to face Mal.

**Natara:**" I'm sure Kai is okay, I know you hate to admit it but that 'little weirdo' is smarter than the two of us combined."

* * *

**I hope you like how I've kicked off this sequel! Please review! Jade xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I am so grateful and really excited about writing this sequel! Huge thank you to FeliciaTheGoat, Akgal2001 (Malia), NiekaWow (Danieka), mozzi-girl (Molly) and The Beautiful Filth. **

**Okay here's chapter two I hope you like it! I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes! XD**

* * *

10 Years Earlier…

Natara stirred from her deep sleep as she rubbed her eyes to see a shadow moving along the hallway wall towards her room. She held back a yawn as she turned over to go back to sleep, only to be disturbed as her door flew open with a loud bang as it hit the wall.

**Shawn:**" Nat! Nat! Wake up! You have got to see this!"

Natara sat up and glared at Shawn as he sat on the end of her bed with a number of thick files in his hands.

**Natara:**" Shawn whatever it is, can it not wait until a more reasonable hour?!"

**Shawn:**" Look I'm sorry I woke you but you need to see this!"

Natara groaned as she rubbed her eyes to adjust her vision to the sudden brightness of the room.

**Natara:**" Fine, what is it?"

Shawn placed the files across Natara's bed as she tried to make sense of what was in front of her.

**Natara:**" So tell me what exactly I'm looking at here."

**Shawn:**" Okay so I was going through the log books and get this; West's last recorded coordinates place both him and his crew right outside the Bermuda triangle."

**Natara:**" Okay?"

**Shawn:**" Well don't you get it? It explains so much; why West and his crew mysteriously disappeared and why no one recovered anything from the expedition during the searches years after."

Natara looked at the files intently as she fixed her eyes on the map in the top right corner. As she read the coordinates, all the information quickly pieced together like a jigsaw in her mind as she quickly looked back at Shawn.

**Natara:**" So you're saying that the entrance to this Lost City in the-"

**Shawn:**" The Bermuda triangle exactly! This is the breakthrough I've been working for Nat! I'm so close I can feel it!"

Natara glanced at Shawn with deep skepticism in her eyes as she flipped through the files.

**Natara:**" I don't know Shawn. What makes you so certain that these documents are even reliable? There have been hundreds of professors and other archaeologists that have all claimed to have found the final resting place of West's expedition and they map out over five continents. So what makes this claim any different?"

Shawn smirked with a conceited look in his eyes as he moved closer towards Natara; pointing to a small signature in the bottom left corner.

**Shawn:**" I know it's reliable because Jared M. West wrote it himself."

**Natara:**" Wait a second, so these are West's log books you were looking for?"

**Shawn:**" What did I tell you?!"

**Natara:**" Well where did you find them?"

**Shawn:**" Would you believe in the Jared West exhibit in a London museum."

Natara leaned back against the wall with her arms folded and an amused smirk across her face.

**Natara:**" Right because I'm sure they'd just let you walk straight out the building with those documents and not say a thing."

Shawn laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck; Natara's smirk instantly disappeared as she sat forward with a look of concern across her face.

**Natara:**" Wait a minute, oh no tell me you didn't! You didn't steal these documents did you?"

**Shawn:**" Borrowed, I'll take them back!"

**Natara:**" Oh no Shawn!"

Natara quickly stood to her feet and glared at Shawn.

**Shawn:**" Nat, you said it yourself! Any other information is unreliable; this was written by Jared M. West himself. All I have to do is follow him and it'll lead me right to the entrance of the Lost City!"

Natara placed her hands on her hips while shaking her head in disapproval.

**Natara:**" No, this is going too far! I understand that you want to make a name for yourself in this field but this is not the way to do it!"

**Shawn:**" So what are you saying?! You're giving up on me?"

**Natara:**" I never said I supported this from the beginning! This is getting out of control Shawn!"

Shawn quickly gathered his files together and rose to his feet as he turned glaring at Natara.

**Shawn:**" Fine if you're not with me on this, I'll do it alone! It's only person I can rely on anyway!"

With that, Shawn stormed out the room as he slammed the door behind him so hard the pictures shook on the walls. Natara stood silently as she glanced at the closed door and sighed deeply.

* * *

Present…

Green, deep, dark, light filtered through the top branches, as Mal and Natara cautiously made their way through the jungle. With only the sounds of tropical birds singing in the tree tops along with the twigs breaking under foot, Mal stayed alert as his hand hovered over his holster attached to his waist.

**Natara:**" Come on Kai, where are you?"

**Mal:**" We'll find him Nat, just be careful. I've got a bad feeling that we're not the only ones on this island."

Natara's eyes wondered to the ground up ahead as she ventured off in front to examine the familiar shapes pressed into the mud.

**Natara:**" Footprints; let's hope they're Kai's."

**Mal:**" Nat! Over here! You've got to see this!"

Natara glanced up to see Mal had disappeared; she rose to her feet and followed his voice to find him stood by some old ruins of a gate arch. The area was overgrown with trees and vines as they slowly slithered through the cracks in the rock. Natara stood by Mal's side as the two observed the long forgotten gateway.

**Mal:**" There's some kind of inscription across the top, think you can make it out?"

**Natara:**" No, I don't recognize the symbols. It looks like some kind of door or gateway but that's doesn't seem possible, it doesn't lead to anything. There's nothing here."

Mal took a closer look as he traced his hands across the stones surface; he turned back to Natara when his hand came across a small carving in the rock.

**Mal:**" Looks like something fits in here or it did."

**Natara:**" Hmmm this is fascinating, it's 14th century time period maybe older."

**Mal:**" Wait maybe we could-"

Mal paused as the sound of an echoing gunshot stopped him in his tracks. Mal and Natara shared the same apprehensive look on their faces as they both drew their own guns from their holsters.

**Natara:**" That sounded like it came from the crash site."

**Mal:**" Come on, let's check it out and be careful."

Natara nodded as Mal took off in front, Natara quickly following to suit as they raced back to the crash site. As the approached the beach, Mal narrowed his eyes to see a figure rummaging through the plane wreckage. Mal nodded to Natara as the two ran towards the wreckage stopping hastily in their tracks as they stood with their guns trained on the unwanted visitor.

**Mal:**" Hey!"

**Kai:**" Don't shoot; I'm too pretty to die!"

Mal and Natara lowered their guns when they identified their intruder as Kai as he stood with his hands in the air, his legs shaking with fear.

**Mal:**" Kai?"

**Kai:**" Mal! Natara! Thank god you guys are alive!"

Kai tackled Mal in an awkward man hug, as Mal stood with a frown across his face after noticing Natara smirking in amusement.

**Mal:**" Okay Kai I missed you too buddy; you can let go now."

Kai took a step back and cleared his throat as Natara rolled her eyes while holding back a laugh.

**Natara:**" Listen as touching as this reunion is, do you think you could tell us what the hell happened back there?"

**Kai:**" See that's the thing Natara, I don't know."

**Mal:**" Oh no, don't give me that crap! You have been flying that plane for four goddamn years so don't tell me you don't know!"

**Kai:**" Mal I'm serious! Everything was fine and then the next minute all the power, the engine just shut down on me!"

Mal glanced down at the floor and let out a deep sigh of defeat.

**Mal:**" Okay then, so what now?"

**Kai:**" Well I'll take a look at the plane and see if I can fix her up."

**Mal:**" Okay then get to it!"

**Kai:**" I already was until you two pointed a gun at my head."

**Mal:**" Heh sorry about that, but you can't too careful!"

**Kai:**" Heh…right!"

With a deep huff, Kai disappeared around the front of the plane while Mal and Natara sat by a makeshift campfire. As night slowly began to creep across the sky, the crackling fire casted flickering shadows over the two as they sat in silence. The silence was quickly broken by Kai as he moved the remaining debris from the plane wreckage as he made his way over to Mal and Natara.

**Natara:**" Well?"

**Mal:**" Yeah how's it looking?"

Mal and Natara quickly stood to their feet, both anticipating a hopefully positive answer. Kai wiped some dirt from his face with his sleeve as he glanced at Mal and Natara, letting out a deep sigh.

**Kai:**" It's no use guys, it's completely busted."

**Natara:**" Are you sure you can't fix it?"

**Kai:**" Positive, all the tools I had I lost in the crash; they're probably on the bottom of the Atlantic ocean by now!"

**Mal:**" So we're stuck here?! Well that's just great!"

Mal kicked a nearby rock in frustration as he stormed off away from the camp, as Natara went to follow him Kai gently pulled her back.

**Kai:**" Let him go, he'll calm down eventually."

Natara sent Mal a glance of concern as she went to sit by the campfire once again. Kai quietly sat opposite her as the two stared silently into the flames. Kai's attention was then caught as Natara quickly rose to her feet, dusting the sand from her clothes.

**Natara:**" I'm going to go check on Mal."

**Kai:**" Okay just leave me here all alone! It's fine!"

**Natara:**" Kai I'll be right back, I'm sure you'll be fine for a minute or two!"

**Kai:**" Unless something eats me first."

**Natara:**" Bye Kai."

Natara shook her head as she followed the path through the trees to Mal. She quietly sat down beside him on the rock he was rest on.

**Natara:**" Hey."

**Mal:**" Hey."

**Natara:**" Look you shouldn't get mad at Kai, this isn't his fault."

Mal looked down and sighed.

**Mal:**" Yeah I know."

**Natara:**" Why don't you come back and the three of us can try to figure out a way to the get out of here."

Mal smiled as he glanced into Natara's eyes, gently leaning across as he softly met her lips with a kiss.

**Mal:**" Yeah."

Natara jumped down from the rock, taking Mal's hand in hers as the two walked back.

**Natara:**" Besides I was kind of worried leaving Kai on his own."

**Mal:**" I thought you said he was smarter than the two of use combined?"

**Natara:**" Fixing up planes, yes. Alone and unarmed in the jungle, not so much."

Mal smirked as the two finally found their way back to the campsite, only to find it empty.

**Natara:**" Kai! Kai where are you?"

**Mal:**" Kai? Kai!"

Their attention was caught as they heard shouting coming from within the jungle. Drawing their weapons from their holsters, they both rushed towards the voices. As they came out to a clearing, Mal pulled Natara behind a small stone wall for cover. As they both peered over the wall, they saw a small group of armed men huddled around multiple jeeps. Mal leaned closer to Natara as his voice dropped to a harsh whisper.

**Mal:**" Who the hell are these guys?"

**Natara:**" I don't know but they've got Kai!"

**Mal:**" Ah hell!"

**Natara:**" So…got a plan?"

**Mal:**" I'm working on it!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Jade xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your reviews it means a lot! XD**

**Here's chapter three I hope you like it! And sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!**

* * *

Their attention was caught as they heard shouting coming from within the jungle trees. Drawing their weapons from their holsters, they both rushed towards the voices. As they came out to a clearing, Mal pulled Natara behind a small stone wall for cover. As they both peered over wall, they saw a group of armed men huddled around multiple jeeps. Mal leaned closer to Natara as his voice dropped to a harsh whisper.

**Mal:**" Who the hell are these guys?"

**Natara:**" I don't know but they've got Kai!"

**Mal:**" Ah hell!"

**Natara:**" So…got a plan?"

**Mal:**" I'm working on it!"

Mal quickly looked around at the men that surrounded Kai, before turning back to Natara.

**Mal:**" Okay if you can make it down there without being seen, I'll take out those guys while you grab Kai."

**Natara:**" Gotcha!"

Mal watched and waited until Natara was safely down the hill and hidden out of sight as she crouched behind an unattended jeep, she nodded to him as he ran down the hill with great speed making as much noise as he could to grab the attention of the armed men.

Dodging the bullets as they pinged against the metal of the jeeps, Mal ducked as he shot back easily taking out three men. Natara ran from her cover as she punched the man holding Kai with a hard right hook, and then quickly grabbed Kai before the two of them ran back for cover.

As the gunfire ceased, Mal slid his gun back into his holster as he joined Natara and Kai as they stood from their cover.

**Kai:**" Jeez you two took your time!"

**Mal:**" Seriously?! We just saved your life; you could be a little more grateful!"

**Kai:**" Right sorry must still be a little shaken, having almost died and everything!"

Natara rolled her eyes as she stood between the two to stop them arguing.

**Natara:**" Just stop both of you! All this arguing isn't helping anything!"

Mal sighed in defeat as he sat down on a nearby rock.

**Mal:**" She's right. Look what exactly is going on here? Who are these guys?"

**Kai:**" Got me, I was just minding my own business and they appeared out of nowhere."

Mal glanced around before looking back up at Natara and Kai.

**Mal:**" Well I don't know about you guys but this place is giving me the creeps! I mean the plane mysteriously shutting down for no reason… and what are these guys guarding? There's nothing here… at least I don't think so."

**Natara:**" Well why don't we find out?"

Natara turned and started walking up a dirt road before Mal quickly jumped to his feet and stood in her path.

**Mal:**" Errr hold on a second! Where are you going?"

**Natara:**" Oh come on, you're not telling you're not slightest bit curious about what's going on here?"

**Mal:**" Actually no! I don't know and I don't care, I just want to get the hell out of here!"

**Natara:**" Alright then well those guys must have transportation in order to get in and off the island; we just have to find it and quietly, they obviously aren't shy about using those firearms on us."

**Mal:**" So what's your plan?"

**Natara:**" We find their base camp."

**Mal:**" So we find our way to the base camp, snag a plane and get the hell outta here. Sounds easy enough."

**Kai:**" Ha! Easy?! I wouldn't underestimate those guys Mal, they're not messing around. Whatever they're here for it's nothing good."

Mal stood with folded arms as he glanced back at Kai with look of deep skepticism in his eyes.

**Mal:**" So what, you're just suggesting we stand here and do nothing?"

**Kai:**" I'm telling you Mal, there's some serious voodoo going on here! I swear this place is cursed!"

**Natara:**" Oh don't be ridiculous Kai!"

**Kai:**" I'm telling you!"

**Mal:**" Well Natara and I are going to find this base camp, so you can either come with us or stay here. The choice is yours."

**Kai:**" Nope going to that base camp will only end badly I can feel it! No thanks I'll stay right here!"

Kai sat on the ground with crossed legs and arms as he sat with his back facing Mal and Natara. Mal glanced back at Natara who just smirked and rolled her eyes.

**Mal:**" Alright suit yourself."

**Natara:**" Yeah Kai just watch out for the rats and the lizards and…"

**Kai:**" Okay I changed my mind, could use a walk anyway!"

Mal and Natara both laughed as they continued walking down the dirt with Kai following close behind.

* * *

As the scorching sun burned the daylight away, Natara paused stopping Mal and Kai in their tracks as they glanced in the same direction as her.

**Natara:**" Mal, take a look at this."

Mal quickly followed Natara as she climbed over the trees and vines bringing them out to more ruins.

**Mal:**" It looks just like the gateway ruins we saw back near the beach."

**Natara:**" Hmmmm."

Natara kneeled as she picked up a stray piece of paper left on the ground, Mal and Kai watched with anticipation as she read the messy handwriting.

**Kai:**" Ohh what is it? Some kind of ancient scroll from hundreds of years ago?! I bet it's worth millions!"

**Natara:**" Actually Kai, it's a page from a log book. Looks as if it's been here for about two days."

**Kai:**" Oh I knew that!"

Mal let out a small chuckle as he glanced over Natara's shoulder to read the page.

**Mal:**" What does it say?"

**Natara:**" It looks like someone has translated the inscription; _A thousand entrances…the path protected by the dead."_

**Kai:**" Eeep!"

**Mal:**" Hmmm…what do you think it means?"

**Natara:**" I'm not sure, but I want to find whoever translated this inscription. Let's find our way back to the dirt road."

Natara folded the piece of paper and placed it in her pocket before following Mal back through the jungle. Mal stopped abruptly as he pulled both Kai and Natara behind a fallen tree.

**Natara:**" Mal what the?!"

**Mal:**" Shhh listen…"

"Have you found them yet?"

"No they've disappeared!"

"Well keep an eye out, the boss wants them taken care of!"

**Mal:**" Damn, these guys just don't quit, do they?"

**Natara:**" What do we do?"

**Mal:**" There's too many of them, keep close and follow me. And don't make a sound."

After sneaking passed the armed men, Mal let out a sigh of relief as he turned back to Natara as she quickly caught up with him.

**Natara:**" Okay that was too close. We have to keep moving if we want to make it to that base camp before nightfall."

**Kai:**" Guys…"

**Mal:**" Well there's one problem; we have no idea where we're going!"

**Kai:**" Guys…"

**Natara:**" I know, but we can't just stay here and do nothing!"

**Kai:**" Guys…"

**Mal:**" I suppose we could-"

**Kai:**" Guys!"

**Mal:**" What?!"

**Kai:**" It's just a guess but maybe it's over there, you know with the giants tents and the armed guards and the all the equipment!"

Mal and Natara turned to look where Kai was pointing, to see the base camp crawling with armed guards at the bottom of the hill. Mal smiled as he patted Kai on the shoulder.

**Mal:**" Heh good work Kai, let's get going!"

**Kai:**" I got a bad feeling about this!"

Kai hesitated as he sighed nervously before following Mal and Natara down the steep hill that lead them further into the jungle.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Jade xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Here's chapter four I hope you like it!**

* * *

As the sounds of the night filled the air; the trees gently swaying in the cool night breeze, the three continued walking as they pushed passed the bushes and branches that laid in their way. Kai paused as he glanced around, flinching at very sound the jungle nightlife produced.

**Kai: **"Okay! It's official! We're lost, we're completely lost!"

**Natara:**" We're not lost! We're just- okay yeah we're lost!"

The three of them stood silently as they observed their surroundings before looking back at each other.

**Mal:**" So…what do we do now?"

**Natara:**" Well there's no use wondering around in the dark, let's set up camp here and we'll set out in the morning. I'll go look for some wood to make a fire."

* * *

A little while later; Mal, Natara and Kai all sat quietly around a small campfire. As it crackled loudly, giving out a warm orange glow, Natara threw pieces of wood into the heart of the fire to keep it alive before sitting back beside Mal.

**Mal:**" So what do you suppose that inscription meant anyway?"

**Natara: **"_A thousand entrances…the path protected by the dead. _Could mean anything."

**Kai:**" I'll tell you what it means, something bad something really bad!**"**

**Mal:**" Heh…well you got us there, it's not exactly a warm welcome. Maybe this place is cursed!"

Natara rolled her eyes as she scoffed loudly.

**Natara:**" Oh for god'sake you two!"

**Mal:**" So you don't believe in curses huh?"

**Natara:**" No, maybe there is something going on here but I don't believe it's a curse!"

Mal chuckled under his breath as he pulled his gun from his holster and checked the mag.

**Mal:**" Well _I_ believe in being prepared, you guys get some sleep. I'll keep an eye out for any more of those goons."

* * *

As night time air danced around him, Mal walked back through the jungle with more firewood. As he placed it down he glanced across at Natara, silently watching her as she sat re-reading the log book page. Mal smiled to himself as he stepped around the campfire to sit beside his wife.

**Mal:**" Hey thought you were going to get some sleep."

**Natara:**" I can't stop thinking about this inscription, I don't know of anyone who could translate it!"

**Mal:**" Well maybe there's someone out there smarter than you."

**Natara:**" I'm just saying I've never seen anything like this before. And the more I think about it; the plane losing its power, these guards appearing out of nowhere, the gateway ruins spread across the island. I know they're all connected somehow. Hang on; do you notice something about this gateway?"

Mal looked intently at the sketch of the gateway ruins drawn onto the log book page, before glancing back at Natara with confusion.

**Mal:**" Not really."

**Natara:**" The symbol above is different to the ruins we saw back at the beach."

**Mal:**" Wait you don't suppose it's referring to the inscription in some way."

**Natara:**" A thousand entrances...hmmm, so maybe it's not just those two. There's more… apparently a lot more."

**Mal:**" So you're saying we might have stumbled onto something here?"

**Natara:**" Heh more like crashed right in the middle of it, but yeah."

**Mal:**" But what does it mean when it says the path protected by the dead?"

**Natara:**" I'm not sure, maybe it's a warning? But how much are you betting that that's what those guards are looking for? Question is, what the hell does that path lead to?"

**Mal:**" Well if it's protected by the dead, I'm not sure I wonna know!"

**Natara:**" There's more to this Mal, but we're missing something."

The two fell quiet as they let the wildlife of the island sing into the night. Mal poked at the campfire to keep it burning before glancing back at Natara and smirking.

**Mal:**" Heh."

**Natara:**" What?"

**Mal:**" Can you remember when we first met, stuck in that cave in the Mediterranean? We didn't know where to go from there either."

**Natara:**" Yeah and it ended with me getting kidnapped."

**Mal:**" I saved you didn't I?"

Natara couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she glanced into Mal's eyes.

**Natara:**" You did. That seems like such a long time ago. We've been through quite a lot since then haven't we?"

Mal sighed as he wrapped his arm around Natara's waist and gently pulled her closer.

**Mal:**" We're gonna get out of this Nat. We always do."

Natara leaned back into Mal as she rested her head on his shoulder.

**Natara:**" I know."

* * *

The following morning, Mal kicked the ashes of the fire until nothing but smoke was left as it floated into the atmosphere. Kai fastened the ties on his rucksack while Natara checked over her gun before sliding it back into her holster, should she need it.

The sun beamed down as the three made their through way through the dense jungle.

**Kai:**" Okay so let me get this straight; you guys think that there's a thousand entrances on this island but one leads to some kind of special path?"

**Natara:**" Exactly."

**Kai:**" But you don't know what the path leads to?"

**Mal:**" Right."

**Kai:**" And you also think that that what's these guys are looking for?"

**Natara:**" Yes."

**Kai:**" And these guys are willing to kill anyone that gets in their way."

**Mal:**" Yeah."

**Kai:**" But…but we're gonna keep going aren't we?"

**Natara:**" Yeah."

Kai stopped in his tracks and glared at Mal and Natara in astonishment.

**Kai:**" Am I the only one that thinks this is a crazy plan."

Mal and Natara both glanced at each other nonchalantly, before turning back to Kai.

**Mal:**" What? We've been in worst situations before."

**Natara:**" Come on Kai. You can't be thinking about bowing out now!"

**Mal:**" Yeah what have you got to lose? We're so close I bet we could-"

Natara eyes went wide as she noticed a small red dot as it sat in the middle of Mal's forehead.

**Natara:**" MAL LOOK OUT!"

Natara tackled Mal to the ground as a gunshot echoed through the air; Natara glanced back up to see a hole where the bullet had found its mark on a nearby tree trunk.

**Natara:**" You okay?"

**Mal:**" Yeah."

Natara climbed to her feet and helped Mal up as he let out a nervous laugh.

**Mal:**" Okay that was too close."

As if on cue, the jungle came alive with gunshots and barked commands from the surrounding guards. Mal, Natara and Kai took off through the dense jungle, swatting insects and thick branches out of their way while they sprinted through the plant leaves. The shouting could still be heard behind them as the guards moved further through the jungle. The three picked up their pace as they burst through the trees and bushes only to skid to a halt.

**Mal:**" Awww crap!"

Mal pulled back Natara who pulled back Kai, as they almost fell over the edge of the cliff before them overlooking the ravine below. Mal looked to his left to notice a narrow pathway leading further into the jungle, grabbing Natara's hand the three took off down the path; squeezing themselves through a gap in the fallen rocks.

"They went down there! Keep looking!"

**Mal:**" Oh, great. This just keeps gettin' better and better!"

**Natara:**" Quick that way!"

They quickly jumped from a small hill as they landed in a shallow stream, bullets splashed against the water's surface as more men appeared from the within the jungle. Mal, Natara and Kai moved through the jungle, dodging the bullets that burst through the tree trunks that surrounded them. As the tree-line came into view the three ran as fast as they could, bursting through the last of the trees. They quickly came to a halt as the gunfire ceased and silence surrounded them. As they stood panting for lost breath, they glanced at each other in amazement that they were still breathing.

**Mal:**" Ha! I think we finally lost em!"

They're attention was caught as they heard the simultaneous clicks of guns; slowly turning around to find themselves surrounded by guards.

**Mal:**" Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Hold your fire gentlemen!"

The guard's parted to make way for a smartly dressed man with glasses, he stood with his hand hovering over the revolver attracted to his belt as he glared at the three. Natara watched him intently as she narrowed her eyes. After a few seconds a wave of realization washed over her as she stood forward.

**Natara:**" Shawn?!"

* * *

**Please review! Jade xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your reviews, they really mean alot! Here's chapter five, I hope you like it! Also I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes. :)**

* * *

As the tree-line came into view the three ran as fast as they could, bursting through the last of the trees. They quickly came to a halt as the gunfire ceased and silence surrounded them. As they stood panting for lost breath, they glanced at each other in amazement that they were still breathing.

**Mal:**" Ha! I think we finally lost em!"

Their attention was caught as they heard the simultaneous clicks of guns; slowly turning around to find themselves surrounded by guards.

**Mal:**" Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"Hold your fire gentlemen!"

The guard's parted to make way for a smartly dressed man with glasses, he stood with his hand hovering over the revolver attracted to his belt as he glared at the three. Natara watched him intently as she narrowed her eyes. After a few seconds a wave of realization washed over her as she stood forward.

**Natara:**" Shawn?!"

**Shawn:**" Natara. It's been a while hasn't it?"

**Mal:**" Wait, you know this clown?!"

Natara sighed deeply as she glanced at Mal.

**Natara:**" It's a... long story."

**Shawn:**" So I suppose you're the ones that have been causing my men all this trouble. I should have known you'd come after it eventually!"

Natara narrowed her eyes towards Shawn.

**Natara:**" What are you talking abou-"

**Shawn:**" Take them back to the base camp now!"

Before any of them could react, they were dragged by Shawn's men by gunpoint towards the base camp located at the bottom of the hill.

* * *

As they entered the base camp, the three remained quiet. After eyeing the large tents, armed guards and endless tables scattered with documents and electrical equipment; Natara shared an uneasy glance with Mal before snatching her arm from the guard's grip only to instantly freeze as Shawn drew his gun pointing it towards her.

**Shawn:**" I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

**Natara:**" Look I don't know what it is you think we're here for, but it's nothing to do with you!"

**Shawn:**" You expect me to believe that?"

Natara smirked as she folded her arms.

**Natara:**" Then tell me what it is you think we're looking for!"

Shawn laughed as he lowered his gun and took a step closer towards Natara.

**Shawn:**" Still fearless, even after all these years. Good to know that some things never change. But then again, that was one of the many things I loved about you."

Shawn gently stroked Natara's cheek as she turned away with a look of distrust in her eyes. Mal boiled with anger as he lunged toward Shawn, Natara stopping him just before his fist caused any damage.

**Natara:**" Mal don't."

Shawn quickly backed away with folded arms and a puzzled look across his face.

**Shawn:**" Wait, Mal as in Malachi? Malachi Charles Fallon?"

**Mal:**" Yeah that's right!"

**Shawn:**" Oh god, I suppose I owe you an apology Natara. Of course I probably should have known better than to doubt you in the first place. Another thing I always loved about you; your brilliant mind."

Mal quickly stepped in front of Natara as if to shield her from Shawn, as he glared at him with daggers in his eyes.

**Mal:**" Look I've had just about enough of this! You stay the hell away from my wife or I swear I'll-"

**Shawn:**" Wife?! Well now that is something isn't it! I knew you liked getting involved with your work Natara but that is just priceless!"

**Mal:**" Okay that's it! I've had enough of this asshole!"

Mal quickly draws his gun and shoots, Shawn dodges just in time as the bullet hits the ground. Guards flood all around as they grab hold of Mal, Natara and Kai as Shawn turns back and lets out a mocking chuckle.

**Shawn:**" Now that's not very polite is it? Take those two to the storage tent, I don't want them getting in my way!"

Shawn then stormed across to Natara, as he firmly took hold of her arm.

**Shawn:**" You. You're coming with me!"

* * *

As the sun blazed high in the sky, burning away the daylight. Mal and Kai struggled with the ties that bound their hands together. They both fidget in the their chairs that sit back to back, eventually giving up as they sigh in defeat.

**Kai:**" So... got a plan to get us out of here?"

**Mal:**" I'm working on it!"

**Kai:**" You know, this is your fault!"

**Mal:**" My fault?!"

**Kai:**" If you weren't all Mr Trigger Happy back there, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Mal scoffed as he continued to struggle in his chair.

**Mal:**" Well what was I supposed to do?! That guy was creeping all over Natara!"

**Kai:**" You didn't have to shoot at him!"

**Mal:**" Ha yeah like you wouldn't have done it! Besides that scumbag was asking for it!"

**Kai:**" Yeah well, now he's kidnapped Natara and we're stuck in here!"

**Mal:**" Would you relax, I'm gonna get us out of here okay!"

Mal eyed the doorway of the tent and watched intently as the armed guards walked passed.

**Mal:**" Okay there's too many guards out the front, so we're gonna have go through the back. We just need some kind of distraction to keep them occupied long enough for us to slip out."

Mal quickly looked around at the boxes of supplies, smirking to himself when he noticed the smoke flares.

**Mal:**" Huh, that'll work!"

* * *

Natara sat quietly as she glanced around at the endless maps, logbooks, research papers and over scrapped notes that scattered all around Shawn's work space. She quickly glanced behind her to make sure the coast was clear before rising to feet to take a closer look.

Fascinated, Natara looks through the translations of the strange language from the ruins. As her eyes wonder over the pages, her attention is drawn to an old photograph. Smiling faces, along with gleams of hope are shown in the eyes of every crew member along with Jared M. West himself. But Natara's face falls when she takes a second glance of the photo, noticing a very familiar face among the group.

**Natara:**" Oh my god!"

**Shawn:**" Extraordinary, isn't it?"

Natara jumped back in surprise to see Shawn stood in the doorway.

**Natara:**" I... errm."

**Shawn:**" You know all this time I've been searching, every clue that brought me one step further; you were always the first person I wanted to tell. I know I shouldn't have walked out the way I did Natara. And I want you to know that I have regret it every day since, I just hope that you can one day forgive me."

Shawn moves closer as his hand reaches out to touch her cheek but Natara is quick to step away.

**Natara:**" No. You made your choice ten years ago and I've moved on."

**Shawn:**" Clearly. But even the smartest people can sometimes make mistakes."

**Natara:**" What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Actually I don't care, what have done with them?"

Shawn takes a step back as he glares at Natara with a bitter, rejected look in his eyes.

**Shawn:**" They're alive... for now. And they'll stay that way, as long as you do as you're told."

**Natara:**" Wait what do you-"

**Shawn:**" You may not have been here for a very long, but I know that you've already figured out what's going on here. Or at least half of it, you're a smart woman Natara and I need your help with the last piece of the puzzle."

**Natara:**" What are you talking about? I can't even translate these inscriptions, I'm no use to you!"

Shawn takes the photograph down from the wall and places it on the table in front of Natara.

**Shawn:**" That's where you're wrong. You know more about this expedition than you think you do. You see this man, I know you recognize him don't you. You may know all about your husband's ancestors, but how much do you know about your own?"

Natara reminded silent, glancing into Shawn's cold piercing eyes.

**Shawn:**" Your great grandfather was part of that expedition and I happen to know that he left you something, passed down through generations.

Natara subconsciously looked down at her golden necklace that holds a strange shaped pendant.

**Shawn:**" I suppose you weren't to know, I admit it took me a while to piece it together. But finally after years of searching, I'm steps away from the Lost City."

As Shawn reaches down to take Natara's necklace, she knees him in the stomach and darts out the door. A small group of armed guards are quick to act as they try to grab Natara, missing her by mere inches. After fighting her way through, she desperately searched for the tent holding Mal and Kai. As she finally reaches the storage tent, she's violently pulled back by Shawn.

**Shawn:**" Well I guess I'm going to have to keep an eye on you!"

**Natara:**" Let go of me!"

Her cries fall on deaf ears as Shawn drags her to a truck surrounded by more armed guards.

* * *

Mal keeps his concentration as he carefully wears the ties with a small knife from his belt.

**Kai:**" Ow!"

**Mal:**" Kai just hold still!"

_"Let go of me!"_

Mal instantly freezes as he hears Natara's cries.

**Mal:**" That sounded like Natara! Come on Kai, we need to get out of here now!"

After cutting himself and Kai free, Mal and Kai both gathered the smoke flares as they attached them together with tape. Mal then rose to his feet and glanced down anticipation.

**Mal:**" Okay that should do it. You ready for this?"

**Kai:**" It's now or never."

Mal nodded as he picked up the smoke flares and quietly crept towards the doorway. Mal took a deep breath and set the flares alight, quickly throwing them into the middle of the camp. Armed guards rushed around in confusion, all disorientated by the sea of smoke. Taking this as their chance, Mal and Kai quickly escaped through the back of the tent, making their way around the outskirts to avoid the cloud of smoke.

As they approached the edge of the camp, Mal turned to see Natara being dragged towards a truck by Shawn. As he ran to catch up the truck quickly drove away followed by a number of jeeps filled with armed guards.

**Mal:**" Come on we gonna catch up!"

Mal darted back into the camp to find a unattended jeep. Kai quickly jumped behind the wheel, hitting the gas and speeding up to Shawn's men.

**Kai:**" Okay, how do you plan to get Natara back?"

**Mal:**" I'm getting on that truck!"

**Kai:**" What are you crazy?"

**Mal:**" Just get me close enough to jump!"

**Kai:**" Guess that answers that question!"

Kai speeds through the dense jungle, effortlessness dodging through the trees. Mal spots the truck in the distance and prepares to jump. As they get closer, the ground splits apart as it weaves around the large river that flows in between The truck cuts through towards a narrow bridge, Kai speeds up as Mal quickly leaps across; grabbing the edge of the truck as he holds on tightly. Kai quickly breaks as the roads comes to an end and watches as Mal climbs into the back of the truck, disappearing in between boxes of equipment.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Jade xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I hit 20 reviews! Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed I'm so grateful, here's chapter six I hope you like it! Again sorry in advance if there are any spelling mistakes! :)**

* * *

Mal braced himself as the truck stopped abruptly. He watched as Shawn exited the truck, still with Natara firmly in his grip; preventing her from escaping. Armed guards followed as he led them towards another gateway ruin duplicate. Natara struggled in a feeble attempt to flee, only to be harshly pulled back by Shawn. She glanced back at the truck instantly locking eyes with her husband. Mal flashed her a reassuring smile before hiding once again.

Natara tried to hide the smile that spread across her face as Shawn continued barking orders at the guards.

**Shawn:**" This, this is finally it! A thousand entrances and this holds the path to the Lost City! Now your necklace Natara!"

**Natara:**" No! Shawn, I want no part in this! Just let me go!"

Shawn scoffed as he snatched the necklace from around Natara's neck.

**Shawn:**" I'm afraid you don't have a choice in this! After all my research and everything I've done, it all leads back to you Natara. I've come too far to walk away now, I'm not letting anything get in the way! So you can come out now Mr Fallon, no point in hiding!"

Natara glanced back to see Mal being dragged by two of Shawn's guards. Shawn glared at Natara before scowling at Mal.

**Shawn:**" Mr Fallon, after all the guards I've sent after you I'm surprised you're still breathing!"

**Mal:**" Really, then why do you looked so impressed?"

Shawn let out a mocking chuckle as he pointed his gun towards Mal.

**Shawn:**" This isn't a game Mr Fallon and my patience is wearing thin. So I suggest you surrender before something awful happens to your...wife."

**Mal:**" Actually, I've got a better idea."

Mal quickly tackled the guards holding him, as they fell to the floor unconscious. As another guard ran at Mal he wrapped his arm round his neck, holding a gun to his temple.

**Mal:**" How about you let Natara go, or I'll shoot your little buddy here!"

Shawn pulled Natara across towards a guard, then turned back to face Mal with a cold hard glare in his eyes.

**Shawn:**" You think these men mean anything to me? They're just employees..."

Without another word, Shawn quickly raises and shoots his gun as the guard falls to the ground dead. Mal looks up at Shawn in shock as he nonchalantly holsters his gun and glances back to face him.

**Shawn:**" Which means they can be replaced."

Natara glared at Shawn in disgust as she tried to steady her trembling hands from the anger building up inside of her.

**Shawn:**" It appears you have nothing let to bargain with Mr Fallon! So if you know what's good for you, you'll drop your weapons!"

Mal hesitated before letting his gun drop from his hand, then kicked it across the ground towards Shawn. Guards are quick to act as they violently grab hold of Mal, dragging him to join Natara. Shawn ventures off in front as he stands examining the ruins, Mal waited until he was out of earshot before glancing down at Natara and dropping his voice to a whisper.

**Mal:**" I'm sorry."

**Natara:**" It's okay."

**Mal:**" This is bad Nat."

**Natara:**" We've had bad before."

**Mal:**" Yeah, but this is really bad."

Their attention was caught by the rumbling of the gateway opening into a stone set of stairs leading down into darkness, followed by strange demonic moans that echoed from below.

**Mal:**" And now it just got worst!"

Mal inched closer towards Natara as he placed his arm protectively around her waist. The two stood and watched as the guards slowly walked towards the entrance.

**Shawn:**" Miller! Smith! Clear our way through the entrance!"

The guards glanced at one another with apprehension before moving towards the dark entrance. As they disappeared into the darkness, Mal and Natara flinched at the blood- curdling screams that shot back from the entrance before falling deathly silent.

**Mal:**" What the hell was that?!"

Shawn turned with a twisted smirk across his face as he reached for his gun.

**Shawn:**" That is the reason no one makes it off this island alive! Now get moving!"

Without another word Shawn marched towards the entrance with his guards following in suit as they dragged Mal and Natara along with them. After lighting the way with fire torches, the group moved through the dark corridor that seemed to lead nowhere.

As the flames from the torches flickered against the surface of the stone walls, illuminating the ancient cravings and inscriptions; everyone stopped as they faced a dead end The guards glance to each-other in confusion before one stepped forward.

**Guard:**" So what do we do now?"

Shawn didn't answer as he took Natara's necklace from his pocket and placed it into a slot craved into the rock. Everyone stepped back cautiously as the pendant glowed brightly, causing the stone to rumble to life as it opened a passageway exposing daylight that flooded the once dark corridor. As they wondered through the daylight's raze they were greeted by a land filled with overgrown buildings, silent and undisturbed. Clear blue water trickled through a flowing stream that ran throughout the whole city. Everyone stood in amazement as they stared at the Lost City, once forgotten in time now stood right in front of them.

**Shawn:**" This is incredible, more extraordinary than I imagined. I just have to find the-"

Shawn is instantly cut off by the sound of screeching birds that circle overhead, the wind whistles and howls as the once quiet city screams to life. Guards ready their guns as they aim in every direction. Mal holds Natara close as the demonic voices fill the air, followed by footsteps and whispers of the possessed shadows.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Jade xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am really sorry that's it's been so long since my last update, writers block and a whole list of reasons are to blame but I'm close to finishing this story! Thank you for all your reviews they mean the world to me! To be honest I'm not particularly proud of this chapter but I hope you like it! Apologies for any spelling mistakes as well, I think I got them all! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

As they wondered through the daylight's raze they were greeted by a land filled with overgrown buildings, silent and undisturbed. Clear blue water trickled through a flowing stream that ran throughout the whole city. Everyone stood in amazement as they stared at the Lost City, once forgotten in time now stood right in front of them.

**Shawn:**" This is incredible, more extraordinary than I imagined. I just have to find the-"

Shawn is instantly cut off by the sound of screeching birds that circle overhead, the wind whistles and howls as the once quiet city screams to life. Guards ready their guns as they aim in every direction. Mal holds Natara close as the demonic voices fill the air, followed by footsteps and whispers of the possessed shadows.

As they moved closer towards the group, their echoed cries became louder. The decaying figures ran at Shawn's men, hissing and growling. The armed guards shot at the creatures as fear struck through their veins. Arrows shot through the sky taking down every guard in its path, leaving only three remaining out of the sea of bodies that littered the floor. Mal took Natara's hand as he frantically searched for some route of escape. Taking a tight grip on his gun, Shawn scowled at the two as he pulled them as side.

**Shawn:**" The temple! Over there, move now!"

Mal and Natara were quick on their feet as they followed Shawn to the small stone building. Their heartbeats racing in their chests as they reached their destination, slamming the heavy wooden door shut behind them. The creatures screeched from the outside, clawing at the door as the three held it closed for as long as they could. Finally the demonic voices ceased and the shadows slipped away from under the door. Mal and Natara let out a breath of relief but it quickly caught in their throats as Shawn pointed his gun at them.

**Shawn:**" We haven't much time before they find a way in here. We need to get to the monastery before sundown."

**Natara:**" Shawn none of this makes any sense! What the hell were those things?"

**Shawn:**" It's strange, they don't even remember who they once were. Like all memory of their humanity has been stripped from their minds."

Mal and Natara shared the same uneasy glace as realization washed over them.

**Natara:**" Jared M West and his team, they never disappeared did they? They're still here."

Shawn said nothing as his clicked his gun and motioned for Mal and Natara to walk further inside the temple. Stone pillars raised to the ceiling decorated in ancient carvings. Golden figures stone by the walls as if to protect the history the temple held inside. The light was soon smothered by the darkness that seeped the room, with only the dull embers from the fire torches as giving light. Natara felt herself filled with dread and fear as she slipped her hand into Mal's. He glanced down giving a small smile of reassurance as they pushed forward.

Following through, they came to an entrance of a small room drowned in darkness. With forceful grunt Shawn pushed the two forward before stepping inside himself. Pacing around the room, Shawn pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the brazier in the center of the room. The light erupted the room to life showing the walls covered in the same mysterious inscriptions from the gateways around the island. Mal and Natara watched silently as Shawn took out his notebook and quickly scribbled down the messages written on the wall before gasping in awe.

**Shawn:**" This is it! After years of searching this is finally it!"

Swinging back around to face them, an evil appeared as Shawn pointed his gun at Mal and Natara.

**Shawn:**" I guess this is where we part ways."

Mal glared at Shawn his anger and hatred shining in his eyes.

**Mal:**" So that's it? You're just going to mow us down in cold blood?"

**Shawn:**" Looks that way doesn't it?"

**Natara:**" Killing us won't get you anywhere!"

**Shawn:**" You maybe… but I have no use for him!"

**Natara:**" NO!"

Natara's heart stopped as a gunshot echoed and Mal fell to the floor, holding his leg Mal winced in pain. Natara struggled to get him as Shawn held her back, she turned to face him pain and anger boiling over as she attempted to wrestle the gun from his grip.

**Shawn:**" I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Natara froze as Shawn held the gun to her temple and pushed her forward. Shawn smirked as he stepped over Mal's limp form as he let out small grunts of pain.

**Natara:**" Shawn don't do this please! Just let us go, Mal's going to bleed out if you don't! Please I'm begging you!"

Shawn let out a mocking laugh as he moved his gun down to Natara's back.

**Shawn:**" I'm merely fixing a mistake, hopefully he'll be out of the way long enough to me to finally end this! Now move!"

Natara obeyed her orders retreating back the way they had entered. Hearing Mal's pained groans tore her heart to pieces but she continued to walk as they approached the wooden door once again. Taking a breath, Natara prepared herself for the monsters that hid in the shadows of the city. Shawn followed her out and without hesitation headed for the old monastery located at the heart of the city. The eerie silence filled Natara with uncertainty as her eyes scanned the area, the wind whispering deadly promises of danger, she felt the unnerving feeling that she was being watched.

* * *

**The last chapter will be posted soon and then I finally move on to the other task of finishing my other stories! :D please review! Jade x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay this is it! Last chapter! Thank you for all your reviews they mean so much to me and thank to everyone that's read and supported this story from the start! I hope you like the ending! And I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes! :D**

* * *

Mal's vision blurred, as he clutched his leg he felt the bursts of pain that shot from his thigh through to his knee. Gritting his teeth he swallowed the pain as he struggled to stand to his feet. Mal took a second as he slipped off his jacket and ripped the materiel in two. Discarding the rest, he wrapped the material around his wound and pulled tight, wincing at the pain.

Cautiously Mal made his way through the temple towards the large wooden door. As stepped outside, his eyes squinted at the sudden change in light. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around for any sign of Natara. The eerie silence made him uneasy, but despite the dread he felt in his gut he push forward into the city.

The city itself seemed to watch every move Mal made. As he made his way through the empty streets, the abandoned stone houses that somewhat frozen in time. The further into the city Mal found himself, the more his leg began to protest and his worry for Natara's safety made the knot in his stomach even worst. As he approached a rushed gate, Mal pulled back before ramming open with his shoulder. The gate fell to the floor with a metallic clang as Mal walked further into the courtyard. But the sight that greeted him caused him to pause.

**Mal:**" Oh my god!"

The dark secrets of the city began showing themselves as Mal paced around the bodies that littered the floor. Soldiers, crusaders, explores; all throughout time had made their way here only to be swallowed by the darkness of this once great and beautiful city. Taking a closer look, Mal picked up what looked to be a diary page. Aged with time, Mal struggled the read the smudged ink across the page.

_This island is a place of evil. One where demons run free, tearing at the souls of the lost and the frightened. Jared was wrong; he said that everything is meant to be found. That all mysteries are created to be solved. The people of this island were greedy, set in their ways never to be changed or reasoned with. They stole the very treasure they were sworn to protected, using it for their own selfish needs._

_When they were given the chance for redemption, a chance to save themselves from the monsters they had become. They refused. _

_So as punishment; the monstrous greed that had hold of their hearts consumed them until that's all that was left. Stripped of their humanity. And the treasure they had once owned became cursed to anyone that touch it. The people of the city are now the guardians of the treasure so that history may never repeat itself. _

_Jared was a fool; he believed the curse, the stories of the damned city to be untrue. And it was his ignorance that got him killed. I am the only survivor of the group, I saw; watched in fear as my friends were torn apart by those…creatures. Never the less it is my task to make sure this place is never found again, I have sent the pendant that opens the cities gates to my son with the instruction that he keep it with him always, lest it should fall into the wrong hands. I am trusting my family to keep this grave secret. To keep the demons locked away forever. In my final moments, know that my last thoughts were of you, my dear Amelia. _

_T. Mansingh. _

Taking a breath, Mal let the page fall from his hand.

**Mal:**" Natara's great grandfather, he was part of the expedition."

As he took a step back, memories flashed through his mind as realization pierced at his heart.

'_Now your necklace Natara!'_

'_It all leads back to you Natara.'_

'_We need to get to the monastery before sundown'_

**Mal:**" Natara never knew where her pendant came from, only that it was a family heirloom. If Shawn gets to that treasure, he'll…Natara-"

Mal glanced passed the courtyard, spotting the monastery at the heart of the city. Taking hold of a discarded gun, he gazed up at the sun. The red flame had already started floated towards the horizon, cocking his gun and sliding it in his holster Mal made his way towards the monastery. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

As he approached the monastery, the sun was casting a dull fiery glow throughout the sky like a phoenix spreading its wings. Every step up the stone stairs caused his leg to scream in pain, Mal winced but never slowed his pace. When he finally reached the top he was astounded by the beauty that surrounded him.

The monastery's garden beamed with green life of flowers and small trees that gently swayed in the breeze. A small pond sat in the center dancing along with the tiny waterfall that trickled down, singing with it soothing melody as it flowed. The view before him was enchanting as Mal let out a trembling breath but it quickly caught in his throat when he spotted Shawn on the other side of the pond, gun in hand as he pulled Natara closer to the alter that stood at the edge of the garden.

Pulling his gun from his holster, Mal ran across the bridge towards them. He froze in his tracks when Shawn noticed him, instantly placing his gun by Natara's head.

**Shawn:**" Don't move!"

**Mal:**" Shawn stop! You don't know what you're doing!"

Shawn scoffed with a breathless laugh as he inched closer to the alter.

**Shawn:**" That's where you're wrong Mr Fallon I'm the _only_ one who knows what's he's doing!"

**Mal:**" You saw those creatures, it was the treasure! It's cursed, it wiped out this entire city! Jared's men weren't trying to get the treasure off the island, they were trying to stop it from leaving! Nat your Great Grandfather wanted your family to keep the cities secret, so history would never repeat itself! We have to get off the island now!"

Natara looked deep into her husband's eyes, seeing the truth and worry as Shawn pulled her back. He pointed his gun at Mal waving it around as he anger began to get the better of him.

**Shawn:**" You're so pathetic, you're nothing but a thief. Scrabbling around the next petty treasure you can find to make a quick buck! I process imagination, a vision to make a name for myself! For generations to read about my extraordinary find in the history books for years to come."

As the sun fell into place illuminating the alter, both Mal and Shawn glanced to the sky before Shawn shoot him a twist smirk.

**Shawn:**" Now to finally end this!"

Natara struggled in Shawn's grip, elbowing him in his gut causing him to pull away in pain. As she attempted to run back to Mal, Shawn was quick to take hold of her again.

**Natara:**" Get your hands off me!"

**Shawn:**" I'm sorry Nat, but there's only one way this is going to end. The way it was supposed to end all along, with the blood the protector."

Natara froze at Shawn's words as she slowly turned to face him.

**Natara:**" What?"

**Shawn:**" _And so the curse shall end as the sun touches the earth meeting day with night; the blood of the protector shall spill washing away the evil of the city. _The inscription in the temple; it was the last piece of the puzzle. See I knew you were always a part of this somehow, I just needed a way to get you here."

**Mal:**" The crash. You were the one that brought down our plane!"

Shawn said nothing as he holstered his gun and pulled out a knife from his belt. Mal raised his gun and pointed it as Shawn, his hands trembling as the pain from his leg began to catch up with him.

**Shawn:**" I'm sorry it had to come to this Nat, but you understand that's no other way."

Natara didn't answer as short rapid breaths left her mouth, she glanced at Mal with pleading eyes. Mal hesitated as he tried to steady his shaking hands, his heart screaming at him to do something but he didn't want to risk hitting Natara.

**Mal:**" Shawn let her go now!"

**Shawn:**" You're not going to shot me Mr Fallon."

**Mal:**" You wanna bet?!"

As the sun disappeared behind the ageing city, the shadows came to life once again. The city itself screaming in anger as it rumbled earth under their feet. Natara broke free from Shawn as she ran to Mal.

**Shawn:**" No! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!"

The city crumbled as the buildings began to break apart. Statues fell to the ground, shattering to pieces. As the figures crawled out from the cracks, screeching at the broken balance as the earth erupted. Mal held Natara close, fending off as many of the creatures as he could.

**Mal:**" Shawn we have to leave now!"

**Shawn:**" I'm not leaving with the treasure!"

**Mal:**" It's not worth your life, you have to leave it!"

Mal's pleads fell on deaf ears as Shawn went back to the alter where the treasure sat, pained screams echoed from his lungs as the creatures pulled him down with the tumbling city. Natara held on tightly to Mal as she looked away. When silence greeted them, Mal looked down at Natara as he took her hand.

**Mal:**" Come on let's get out of here."

Heading back the way they came, Mal and Natara ventured through the dying city. When they finally reached the gateway, Natara used her pendant just as Shawn had done when they entered.

The two let out a deep sigh of relief when they found themselves on the outskirts of the jungles by the trucks that brought them here, when they took a second Mal collapsed into Natara's arms. The blood from his leg now seeping into his clothes.

**Natara:**" Mal? Mal! Hey come on, stay with me."

**Mal:**" I'm…I'm okay. I'm okay…"

Natara struggled as she pulled Mal's arm around her shoulder, holding him up as best she could as they made their way towards one of the trucks.

* * *

The sea was so peaceful at night, the waves slowly hugging the shore of the island with every heartbeat of the wind. The seagulls singing above as they flew across the clouded night sky that only held the few stars that dared to peek at the earth below. Natara sat quietly by the crackling fire on the beach, hugging her arms for warmth as the cold night air danced around her.

**Mal:**" Hey."

Natara turned to see Mal smiling down at her. His leg now bandaged and healing as he slowly and carefully sat beside his wife.

**Natara:**" Hey."

**Mal:**" So…crazy couple of days huh?"

**Natara:**" Heh…yeah."

Mal grew quiet as he took a breath before glancing back at Natara.

**Mal:**" Listen I'm sorry about Shawn."

**Natara:**" I know... He would have done it…to get what he wanted. He never knew where to draw the line that was the reason I left ten years ago. You know I always wondered if I did the right thing; walking out the way I did. I always wondered if it would have made a difference…now I know."

**Mal:**" Nat, none of this is on you. You know that right?"

Natara's eyes fell to the floor as she let out a defeated sigh.

**Natara:**" I do. He was so blinded by his greed and his pride that nothing else seemed to matter."

Natara glanced down at the pendant in her hand before her eyes once again cast out to the ocean.

**Natara:**" My Great Grandfather was right and this never should have happened in the first place."

Mal watched the pendant as it left Natara's hand flying through the air before it landed in the sea.

**Natara:**" And now it can never happen again…to anyone."

Mal flashed Natara a small smile before his attention was caught by approached footsteps.

**Kai:**" Guys you're back! Whoa what happened in there?"

**Mal:**" Oh you know saved the world, triumph over evil…pretty typical."

Natara smiled as she rose to her feet.

**Natara:**" Do you ever mange to fix the plane Kai?"

**Kai:**" I was going to, but I had a better idea. Follow me!"

Mal and Natara both followed the jolly engineer as he led them to the empty base camp. The sight that greeted them left them astounded as Kai looked back at them with a proud look on his face.

**Kai:**" Eh? What do you think?"

A brand new plane left behind by Shawn's men, stood undamaged on the edge of the camp. The inside fully furnished and waiting to be used.

**Mal:**" Not bad Kai. I'm impressed!"

**Kai:**" Well...It's not as perfect as my baby but she'll do I suppose."

Mal chuckled as Kai bounced up the steps towards the front of the plane. Glancing down at his wife, Mal wrapped his arm around her waist as he smiled sweetly.

**Mal:**" So what do you say? You ready to go home?"

Natara smiled in return as their lips meant in a short but loving kiss, before resting her head on his shoulder as she let out a deep breath.

**Natara:**" More than ever."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, please review! Jade x**


End file.
